raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Allicott
Allicott is the capital, and third-largest city, of Cadra. Its main industry is agricultural production and distribution, as well as administration. Early history Allicott was founded in the ancient past, ostensibly by Auston the Wanderer, a Cadral folk hero. Although Allicott was originally only a moderately-sized city, the Valat Empire made Allicott the capital of the Cajtra province because it more readily surrendered than Acrapas, the former capital of Morana (Cadra's abortive predecessor). Tristo-Valat period Being near the border between Valatsa and Tristania, Allicott was commonly disputed in border wars, and as such had to perodically "reset" itself because of significant damage to the surrounding agricultural area. This also prevented Allicott from gaining enough power to mount any substantial resistance to the two empires squabbling for it. However, a period of exceptional Tristanian expansion in the sixth century BT allowed Allicott to have a generation of above-average wealth, and so revolutionaries began to stockpile supplies. Thus, the Allicott-based Vesselin Dorvikan declared Cadral independence from Tristania in 565 BT. This catalyzed rebellions throughout the region, in both Tristania and Valatsa, and so Dorvikan was celebrated among the Allicars for bringing Cadra to independence. First Cadral state The original Cadra was mostly a peaceful state, and so Allicott was rather wealthy during this period. There were some Tartock/Vazranist civil wars, however, and Allicott was a common Vazranist hub, having been a Valat capital. However, Cadra was principally a neutral party in international politics, and so Allicott still held much repute as a center of impartial trade between nations. In Daravia During the Daravian expansionism, Allicott was a relatively long-lived portion of the Cadral state; in 9 DR, when Quenton II was forced to postpone his campaign to deal with Ka'tuokh attacks on the west, Allicott had not yet been conquered. This allowed Allicott to become an anti-Daravian base while the Daravians were otherwise occupied, and although it eventually was overrun by the Daravians, it held out until the year 16. In the 60s, during the Masric War, Allicott was briefly conquered by Robaria; it was then granted to Robaria as a concession by Daravia's King Steppen I. This lasted for about a generation, until Allicott was falsely used by Robaria's Prince Miladin III as a justification for more war. Thus, when Miladin died in 91, Allicott was given back to Daravia. As an important resource base, Allicott was treated gently by the Daravians, and so there was little impetus for rebellion during their time. Even after the Sunicar states reached their independence in 318, the main bulk of Cadral nationalism was in Acrapas; many historians credit Allicar indifference with the failure of the ensuing uprising. However, in the wake of the long and bloody Vote War, Allicott and Acrapas were able to work in tandem to launch a revolt against Daravia in the 370s. This was ultimately successful, and in 379 Armand II granted Cadra its independence. In modern Cadra Allicott, having been the capital of Cajtra and of the first Cadral nation, remained the capital of the independent Cadra. It established a republican constitution shortly after its independence, with Stojan Castaram as the first president; at first, he was also in charge of local matters in Allicott, but he was quick to make its governance a separate position under Davor Nozira. Allicott has been, much as in the first Cadral state, a center of northern Alarean trade; however, owing to Cadra's terrestrial focus, it has not been accepted into the Golden Quintet. This was a source of contention among some of the Cadral presidents, such as Radovan Witak, but overall there has not been much hubbub over it. The most common religion in Allicott is Vazo-Heplianism, followed by Vazranism. Category:Cities Category:Cadral Cities